


A Supernatural Musical

by Harlequin27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin27/pseuds/Harlequin27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Castiel is kicked out of the bunker, he finds himself once again hunting with Dean and Sam. This time they find themselves up against a mysterious force that can manipulate poor individuals into singing against their will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Musical

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. Please be nice guys!! :)

Chapter One:

The drinks were overpriced. The talent he had been sent to scout was well… talentless. He had struck out with the one serviceable, he wouldn’t call her cute, waitress he had been attempting to pick up. As he rattled the lone ice cube around the bottom of his glass, he gave up the night for a complete dud. 

“Just the Right Cord, you struck the wrong cord with me.” He mused as he rattled the ice cube around again contemplating the scathing review he’d give this dinky little piano bar in the morning.

A single note caught his ear, caught his ear and his eyes drifted to the stage. There stood a woman he could only describe as ‘Jessica Rabbit’ made flesh, stood in the spotlight. Red sequined gown with a slit up to her thigh clung to her hourglass frame. Her burgundy hair hung loosely down her shoulders as she began to sing. 

“Does the carpet match the drapes Sweetheart” he mumbled while motioning for a refill on his drink. 

He watched as ‘Mrs. Rabbit’s’ hand gestured to the pianist to play the cord again and then she began to sing. 

She's just a girl and she's on fire…

Her voice started off soft but increasing in power and confidence with every syllable that passed those perfect red lips. 

Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

By this point in the song, he noted that ‘Mrs. Rabbit’ had not only gained his undivided attention but that of every eye and ear in the bar.

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

His stomach knotted feeling an unusual sense of anxiety for the woman. Begging silently for her not to stop. But at the same time fearing the difficult chorus ahead. 

This girl is on F-I-R-E!...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

 

Her voice rang out with such confidence, clarity, and beauty like it was something magical. To compare that note the voice of an angel, would be a disservice to this beautiful young woman. He and the rest of the crowd were driven to their feet with applause.

The woman breathed in a great breath and began the second verse. 

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

 

By the time the OH’s began he noted someone in the back of the crowd had begun to sing along. Slowly the bar patron’s began to sing along as well until he was swept up as well belting the words in an awkward baritone. He watched as ‘Mrs. Jessica Rabbit’ slowly raised up her arms as she sang. Relishing every word sung back to her as she sang.

He watched as she threw back her head and belted out…

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on… F-I-R-E

 

Either by the power of her voice, the critic was too entranced by the beauty of it all to discern the true cause of a shockwave of flame that burst from the woman consuming all before her. Himself included.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Climbing forth from the rubble ‘Mrs. Rabbit’ smirked to herself surveying the ruined piano bar as it collapsed upon itself. She whispered to the air. 

“This girl really was on fire.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean Winchester’s stomach rumbled. Sammy had gone out a half hour ago for his cheeseburger and pie, ditching Dean at the bunker researching the difference between a troll and Pukwedgie. But honestly all Dean could think about was pie.

Pie and Castiel. 

It had been three years since Zeke made Dean choose between his brother and his only true friend and to say the decision never sat well with Dean would be an understatement. He missed Cas. He missed their talks. He missed the way Cas titled his head and asked questions that if asked by anyone else, would prompt Dean to stab them in the eye.

The sappy pop songs on Sam’s radio didn’t help his mood any. 

Well you only need the light when it's burning low…

The radio squawked at him, the voice reminding of the one time he had heard Kevin Tran singing in the shower. 

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow…

Inexplicably Cas’s face appeared in Dean’s mind with that hurt expression he had last seen him with. It was then Dean began to hum along. 

Only know you love him when you let him go…

Wait! Did he just change ‘her’ to ‘him’? Dean wondered. Or did he hear the word ‘him’ instead of ‘her’? But as the next stanza began, he found his own naturally low bass of a voice softened to match the delicate words as he began to sing along.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low…

Dean found his seat could no longer contain him. He stood up suddenly. Spinning around he spotted a dusty acoustic guitar stashed in a corner. Snatching the instrument up, he found that despite his never having played a guitar before and the fact that it was surely out of tune, Dean’s fingers danced across the cords picking in perfect tune the song’s melody.

He began to sing again…

 

Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go…

 

As he strummed and sang to the empty bunker, images of Cas fluttered into his mind prompting him to sing more vigorously. An empty coat rack where Cas’s jacket should have hung, a book of Enochian symbols (that Cas should have explained to him), and even the Busty Asian Beauties on his laptop, there was no solace around him and so he sang.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies…

 

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go…

 

Dean fell to his knees unable to stop the tears, the strumming of the guitar, or the words from pouring from his mouth as he began the final chorus. 

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him…

 

“Dude what are you doing?” Sam’s voice Dean freed of his reverie. With a snort and a shrug Dean picked himself up and said “uh nothing! What did you see? What took you so long? Is that my pie?” Dean asked indicating the bag in Sam’s hand. 

“Were you singing?” Sam asked.

“What? No!” Dean exclaimed snatching the bag out of Sam’s hand and storming from the room. 

“And that was Let Him Go by Dean Winchester” a sultry female voice said through the radio causing Sam to shift uncomfortably and looking perfectly perplexed.


End file.
